The present disclosure relates to decision logic, and more particularly to methods, computer program products, and systems for guided row insertion in a decision table.
In enterprise decision management (EDM) systems, decision tables are commonly used help the users express decision rules. Decision tables can include condition columns and action columns. For a given set of input values and a given row of a decision table, if the Boolean expression in each condition column is verified by the corresponding cell value in the row, then the actions in the action columns are executed, using the corresponding cell value in the row as parameter.
In some cases, the decision table is a dense matrix, where the set of rows are covering the whole space defined by the domain of the variables involved in the decision table columns. The rows in these tables are mutually exclusive, and only one row of the table will match a given set of input values.
In other cases, the decision table can be sparse. A decision table can involve a large number of data points, but not all data points are used by every row. These decision tables can be used to define configurations, which depend on multiple criteria, with different priorities or preferences among the criteria.